Celebi's Tale
by SweetCakes000
Summary: I am Celebi, a shiny one, and this is my tale, from beginning to the end. I never really wanted the spotlight, but now that my dear Grovyle has attracted it, I suppose you could say I was dragged along. Afterall, what's a story without romance?
1. Chapter 1

-o-o-o- Chapter 1: The Past –o-o-o-

I am Celebi, a shiny one. I'm not sure what humans say about my gender, but I'm pretty sure I'm FEMALE. Anyway, this is my story, from before meeting Grovyle and the human, Leonna, up until after time began to flow properly again.

I live in Deep Dusk Forest, inside a very gigantic tree. My tree is wide, and it used to be dead before Dialga restored everything to 'normal'. There is a hollow at the bottom of the tree and a hidden trap door could be found inside it. The trap door leads to the very inside of the tree. And there are actually numerous bedrooms inside, as well as a kitchen and storage. Every now and then, a lost Pokemon wanders into the hollow, but so far, none of them have been able to find the trapdoor. Well, except one.

And that Pokemon, was, you guessed right, Grovyle. Yes, I mean the oversized Grass-type lizard that I just absolutely adore. Oh? You didn't know? Well, you do now. I am head-over-heels in love with Grovyle. Hehehee.

But anyway, let's continue with my story.

The moment I hatched from my egg, all I saw was darkness around me. I was never able to meet my parents, and for a long time, I just stayed in my nest, immobilized by my fear of my surroundings. Soon enough, I began to starve, and as inexperienced as I was, I flew away from my home in search of food.

I remembered it was very difficult and tiring for me, as I wasn't used to flying yet. I gave up in my search and returned to my nest, thinking, _I might as well die where I was born_.

And I never expected a Tropius to have fixed another bed of straw beside my tiny one when I returned. I paused in my tracks, unsure of what to do, when the Tropius looked up and saw me. She smiled, lifted one leafy wing, and revealed my nest to be full of different berries.

I stared at her in shock, but the way she looked at me, I felt like…she was inviting me. So after a bit of hesitating on my part, I flew beside her, and ate. She merely watched me as I hungrily devoured most of the juicy berries in my nest. As I was about to take a bite from a Pecha berry, I stared up at her, and saw her smiling at me. I decided to share, and shyly extended the berry out to her. The Tropius was surprised at first, but then gently declined, as if saying, _No dear, that's for you._

It was later that I realized she was mute.

The Tropius, who I started calling Mother, took care of me, and taught me many things, even though she couldn't speak. She showed me where to look for berries, and taught me how to fly properly. One day, as we were out picking berries, I saw a bunch of wild Mankey throw some unpeeled chestnuts at Mother, and I accidentally stopped it with Psychic. Once I found out about my abilities, I used Telepathy to communicate with her.

Now that I was able to properly communicate and understand her, Mother also taught me the different uses of different berries, like how Pecha berry could heal poison, or Rawst, for burns and so on.

Soon, I encountered my first tragedy. Mother and I had just returned from our daily search for berries, when we saw that our nest had been trespassed by a group of Weedle. As special as I was, I am half Psychic and Grass, thus making me weak to the invaders. Mother, on the other hand, was part Flying, and took care of the troublemakers easily. But not without getting severely poisoned.

"Mother!" I said, and began to panic. Then I remembered about the Pecha berries I had, and fed them to her.

As she chewed slowly, the poison disappeared, and I was instantly relieved. _Such a sweet child you are, my dear Celebi_, she told me. _And pretty as well. _

I blushed from her compliments and replied, _Thank you, Mother. But, now that our nest is ruined, what are we going to do?_

_Normally, I would say that we just rebuild it, but…_ she seemed troubled.

_But what?_ I asked curiously.

_But, even if we do, some other Pokemon are bound to come and this will all repeat._ _I suggest that we search for a more protected and comfortable home_.

_You mean, like, a tree house?_ Mother smiled at me, _not necessarily._

And that was how I found this wonderful tree of mine. Although Mother couldn't fit inside, she insisted that this was perfect for me.

_After all, I will not be around much longer_, she told me grimly.

_What? ! What do mean?_ I panicked. _What will I do without you, Mother?_

Mother smiled at me reassuringly, _You will be fine, my dear Celebi, and you might even find someone to share this tree with_. She winked. I had never understood her before, but now, I can only think of a certain Grass-type Pokemon.

Anyway, it soon became clear to me that Mother was dying, slowly but surely. I did not want that to happen. But on the day she died, she gave a speech before saying farewell. I remember her words,

_My dear Celebi, only goodness knows how I was able to meet you and be with you. Darling, I am so very sorry that I must end our time together soon. But, I must tell you now, about all I know in this world. Celebi, dear, this everlasting darkness you see around you, is because of our planet's paralysis. Time has stopped, you see. But you are very special, my dear, because your species are able to travel through time. I… I am sure…that one day… One day, you will be of great help to fix this world. You see, it wasn't always like this. It was very beautiful in the past, as I heard. And I know you will be able to change it, even under Primal Dialga's rule. My dear, there are so many things I never told you, but you will find out on your own, I know it. Be a light, Celebi, and let your spirit shine, that it may be passed on to generations after you. Do not lose hope, or faith, as I am sure we will meet again. Take my Grass Gem, and keep it safe for me. It is time, I feel it…Farewell, my dear Celebi…_

I yelled and sobbed for her to come back, to say that it was all a joke that she wasn't leaving me alone in this seemingly eternal darkness. That was the first time I cried, and the first time I hated someone. _Primal Dialga_.

It took me a while to get a hold of myself, and from that day on; I vowed that I would do whatever I could to change this world, even a little, by being a light.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Okay, I'll only say this once, but it applies to the whole story:**

_**I own nothing! **_

**Greetings, readers, for this has been my first story in a _long_ time. I understand if you hate me for not posting or publishing a Chessshipping story instead of…_this_. Hey, even my friends don't like pairings between different Pokemon (which is why I never told them about this new story XD) But I recently got into Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (after years since playing Red Rescue Team) and I fell for Rendshipping Well, the next chapter is about how Celebi met Grovyle, so keep in tune! **


	2. Chapter 2

-o-o-o- Chapter 2: First Meeting –o-o-o-

I remember, it was a normal depressing day in our world, and I just came back from collecting berries. Fortunately, I was able to gather a number of Pecha berries, my favourite. I like them because they're sweet and pink, like me. And to my surprise, I returned to see a Pokemon walking towards my tree. It was a Treecko.

I quickly hid my berries and myself from view, just as the Pokemon crawled inside the hollow. I peeked at him, and saw that he was injured. I could also make out a deep wound across his arm, and saw purple liquid oozing from it. _Poison_, I thought, and remembered that Pecha berries could heal poison. As I pondered on that thought, I heard the Treecko grunt in pain.

"Tch, stupid Seviper…" he muttered loud enough for me to hear, as he poked the wound. I _almost_ yelled at him not to do that, but slapped my mouth shut in time, and all that came out was a muffled sound.

Unfortunately, he had sharp ears, and positioned himself for any attack. "Who's there?" he questioned sharply, and I shivered at the strength of his voice. But suddenly, his body recoiled in pain, because of the poison, and he grabbed his injured arm to quell it. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Stop that!" I yelled at him with worry in my voice. "Huh?" he was surprised when I finally showed myself above him. I flew down in front of him, and gave him a slight glare but then I sighed. "Don't touch that wound.." I murmured weakly.

His face expressed confusion, pain and, if I wasn't mistaken, a little doubt. I gently pulled his hand away from the wound and placed one of my Pecha berries in it.

"Eat it, so that the poison will fade.." I muttered shyly, and looked away. I didn't know why he made (ahem, still makes) me blush.

He seemed hesitant at first, and kept from the berry to me. The thought of him watching me was flustering. Finally, though, after a moment's time, he took a bite out of it. Then another, and a third, up until he finished the whole thing. When he was done, we saw that the purple liquid was gone.

"…Th-thanks…" he muttered.

I smile, "You're welcome," I looked at his wound again and frowned. It was deep and the blood had already dried. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone suffering from that much pain.

"We need to clean your wound, you know," I said, looking at him in the eye. He looked at his wound and nodded. "How 'bout you rest, and let me take care of it?" I asked innocently.

He was surprised at my offer, but soon he agreed. But before anything else, I asked him to promise not to tell _anyone_ about what he was about to see. He nodded and I uncovered the trapdoor and led him inside. I brought him to one of the bedrooms and let him sit down before focusing on his wound. I put my hands just above it and used a special move that lets me heal others. A bright light started to shine and I noticed he squeezed his eyes shut to avoid being blinded. Then the next thing we knew, his wound was gone.

"Wha-" he murmured in amazement and I merely smiled.

"I'm Celebi, by the way. Pleased to meet you…"

"Treecko. My name's Treecko, and nice to meet you, too, Celebi." He smiled slightly, and I blush again. "Um…do you have a fever or something?" he asked, worry vaguely lacing his voice, "'cause you look kind of red."

I coughed slightly, "N-no... It's nothing. Anyway, maybe you'd best take a nap first." I changed the topic. "You look tired."

"I am. And thank you, again." He muttered as his eyelids start to droop. Soon, I was sure he was asleep and I whispered, "Sweet dreams, Treecko."

And I was unfortunate enough to have him heard me. Well, that was the first time Grovyle and I met. Ever since then, he returns to my home almost daily just to check on me. And I, of course, eagerly welcome him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sorry for the length, I had to divide this whole story from one single file. I'll try to make it up in the following chapters, though. Review, if you'd like


	3. Chapter 3

o-o-o- Chapter 3: The Promise –o-o-o

One time, I was lucky enough to find a bag full of Grass gummies, our favourite. So when Treecko came that day, he was surprised at my gift. But instead of eagerly accepting it, he told me, "I'll accept that on one condition."

"Huh?" I asked quizzically, "What is it?"

I could've sworn there was something behind his blank face as he said, "We're sharing." I giggled.

Then suddenly, Treecko started glowing. The both of us were surprised, and I started panicking, "W-what's going on? !"

"I-I don't know!" Treecko replied, and he began to transform. Soon, I was staring at someone who looked nearly nothing like Treecko. Other than the green colour type, and those sharp eyes, I wouldn't have recognized him at all.

"Treecko?" I murmured weakly.

"Celebi…" he stared at me, then he looked at his hands, and tried to check out his new form. "I-I think I…evolved…" he told me.

I was speechless, "T-that's impossible!" I exclaimed. Time was still in our world, so how could one evolve? "But maybe…"

"Maybe what, Celebi?" he asked me.

"Perhaps, we can call this…a _miracle._" I muttered.

"…perhaps.." he agreed. "Well then, I'm Grovyle, glad to meet you."

I giggled and curtsied, "Pleasure to meet you, too, Grovyle." Trust me, it took a while for me to get used to my 'new' friend.

I remember as well, the day Grovyle and I swore that we would do whatever we could to change our frozen world. It was also the day when our…mutual understanding began.

It was like any other day in our world, but for me, it was a nice day, because Grovyle was visiting again. The moment I saw him at the bottom of my tree, I fluttered down to him and smiled when he saw me. "Hi, Grovyle!" I said.

"Hey, Celebi." He smiled, "I got you something."

That perked me up, "Really? What is it?"

"This," he said as he presented two Perfect Apples.

I gasped, because Perfect Apples were hard to come by, even harder than Grass gummies. "Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Secret," he said as he entered the hollow and sat down. I plopped down in front of him as he gave me one of the apples. "Thank you~" I said.

"Welcome."

We enjoyed our treats in silence, but I could tell something was bothering him. "Grovyle, what's wrong?" I asked, a bit worried.

He shook his head, "Just wondering, Celebi…"

"Hm..?"

"Why did you help me, the first time we met?" he asked with sincere curiosity.

"Because.." I answered honestly, "I want to be a light in this dark and barren world."

"Huh?" he was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Um… well, how should I explain this…" I muttered as I scratched my head. "Well, you see, I really hate this darkness around us. And for me, I think that our hearts darken, along with the surroundings, if we don't do something…worthwhile."

"…" Since he was silent, I continued, and my voice gained more strength and volume.

"I'd rather live shortly, but be able to make a difference in this world, than to live long without doing anything." My emotions and dreams got the better of me as tears started forming at corner of my eyes while I continued, "A life shines in a world of darkness when they do something great, something to be remembered. And the spirit is passed on to generations and generations. I'd rather my spirit shine bright and be carried on into the future, long after I'm gone, than to disappear from this world without anyone to remember me..." I couldn't continue when I started choking up, and Grovyle was speechless for a long time.

Suddenly, he slowly reached out to me and pulled me close to him, and I murmured into his chest, "Because…isn't that the meaning of…life?"

"…You're right, Celebi." Grovyle told me, "That _is_ the meaning of life." The strength and conviction in his voice made me look up at him, but I saw him glaring at nothing. "G-Grovyle…?" I whispered. He looked down at me, and for the first time, I saw the burning determination in his eyes.

"Celebi," he said, "I promise you. I will do everything in my power to change this horrible world of ours." Grovyle said it with so much conviction that I could only nod.

He took my small hand in his and looked at me in the eye, "Will you help me?"

I slowly nodded my head before I could process the whole thing. _Grovyle was asking ME to help him! _"Of course I will, Grovyle, you know I will." We both smiled and stayed in each other's arms for a (really) long time. So long that I fell asleep, but when I woke up, Grovyle had left. Only the leftover apples assured me that what happened was no dream.

I guess now you all know why I love that Grass-type Pokemon so much. After that, Grovyle and I began training together. Everyday, he would come and taught me how unleash an attack, particularly Magical Leaf. I practiced AncientPower later on. I remember the day when I finally mastered Magical leaf.

"Come on, Celebi, you can do it!" Grovyle told me from behind. I nodded and focused on releasing the weird-coloured leaves and controlling them. I concentrated and released the leaves from my body, and I willed them to move forward. Pretty soon, I got the hang of it.

"Phew," I said as I smiled at Grovyle, "that was actually like using AncientPower."

Grovyle nodded, and it was what he said next that surprised me. "Celebi, attack me."

"W-what?" I exclaimed.

"I want you to attack me. Give it your best shot, Celebi." He said with so much seriousness I couldn't help but just follow.

I released an AncientPower and aimed it towards him. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting him so I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard slicing and then the rocks hitting the ground and some trees, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Grovyle just standing there as if I never launched an attack at him.

"Wh-what happened?" I questioned him. He just shrugged and answered, "I used Leaf Blade."

I sweatdropped before asking, "That's why you wanted me to attack you?"

Grovyle nodded before calling it a day. He turned to leave as a thought struck me.

"Grovyle, wait!" I said, and he glanced over at me before I continue, "…um…You.. you trust me that much?"

I could've sworn he smirked then. "Of course," he said, "After all, you trust me that much, too, don't you?"

My face erupted like a volcano, and I nodded meekly. "Well, be seeing you." He said, and left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**I know, it's kind of…rushed, isn't it? Anyway, I just wanted to clarify: GRASS GUMMIES DO NOT MAKE POKEMON EVOLVE. At least, none that I know of. Well, the next chapter will be focusing on how Celebi met the human (who will probably be my OC) I'm sooo happy, my friend was able to get me a shiny Celebi and (not shiny) Grovyle! Mwahahahahhaha, I plan on WORLD DOMINATION XD … Not. Anyway, I'll stop blabbering, so you can move on **


	4. Chapter 4

o-o-o- Chapter 4: Leonna –o-o-o

Anyway, I suppose I have to tell you about the time when Grovyle came with a human in tow. A female, in fact.

Yes, I remember that day clearly. The day when I nearly got depressed because I thought that Grovyle would leave me for her.

As they came closer, I could see the girl more clearly. She had long and shiny auburn hair that curled at the ends, similar to a Vulpix's tail. Her eyes were a mysterious lime green, almost like mine, and she had a very pretty face. _No wonder Grovyle chose her,_ I thought dejectedly, and hid myself from view.

"Celebi, are you there?" Grovyle called out, but I remained silent.

"Maybe she's asleep," the girl said, her voice a light alto. Grovyle shook his head, "She's a light sleeper, and so she should've heard my call." _He knows me that well, huh_, I thought.

"Celebi!" He called out, louder this time, and the girl joined him, "Celebi! Celebi!"

They continued this for a while, and I just planted myself on a tree branch, high and hidden from their view. It took all my willpower not to give in and kept silent. Now that I think about it, I'm honestly ashamed of being such a child then. I continued sulking until I noticed Grovyle's deep concern.

"I hope she's alright," he said, "Leonna, we have to find her!"

_Ah, so that's her name,_ I thought bitterly. "Don't worry, Grovyle, we'll find her." Leonna said, trying to comfort him.

"I just..I just can't bear the thought that Celebi is…" he murmured in a low voice, "Celebi… please…I'm begging you…"

I didn't want Grovyle to worry any longer, and I was content with what he just said, and so I allowed myself a giggle. It echoed throughout the trees, and the two of them seemed surprised.

I fluttered toward them, telling Grovyle, "I'm glad you care so much."

"Celebi!" he exclaimed, and obvious relief showed on his face. Leonna just smiled, but I could tell she was glad, too.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I giggled. "What took you so long, anyway?" Grovyle asked.

I winked, "S-E-C-R-E-T!"

He seemed suspicious of my answer at first, but then he turned to the human, and introduced us. "Celebi, this is Leonna, she's an explorer I met in the deserted town with a …special ability."

I blinked innocently, "You mean, being able to talk Pokemon?"

"No, but now that you mention it, it is a special ability," she giggled, and held out her hand, "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Celebi."

"Nice to meet you, too, Leonna," yes, I lied back then. It wasn't a nice meeting to me, at first, but then I grew to love her, as a sister. Leonna had the strangest of personalities. When it came to close friends, she was always smiling and cheering us up, but if anyone ignited her temper, she would be very cold and scary. She could think through problems seriously, and always tried to be strong, for the rest of us, even though she wanted to cry herself to sleep. But what was truly remarkable about her was that she could bring out the best in anyone, because of her loyalty, faithfulness, and friendship. It really was sad when she lost memory of me the first time…

I shook her hand, and I felt the oddest sensation. It was almost as if someone had taken a peek into my life. Which I later learned that it was her ability, Dimensional Scream.

We both seemed surprised at the contact, and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. I could tell Grovyle was looking back and forth between us, probably confused.

Leonna was the first to get a hold of herself. She straightened her back and smiled brightly. I followed her example.

I led them both into my tree, and that was when Grovyle told me about their plan to return to the past.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Short, I know, forgive me! But the next chapter is lengthy, I promise. By the way, I said I own nothing in the first chapter, well…**

**Addendum: I own nothing _except _Leonna **

**So, go on, continue! And leave a review if you can! **


	5. Chapter 5

o-o-o- Chapter 5: The Voice –o-o-o

Now, I'll tell you about when my sullen attitude became… extreme.

The three of us were inside the kitchen of my tree, with numerous old books and maps scattered on the table before us. The two of them had found the books in an abandoned library, and decided to bring them here. We later found out that the books, along with the maps, contained information on the past, and how the horrible paralysis of our planet began.

Grovyle and Leonna were discussing fervently about what could've happened if the Time Gears were brought to the Temporal Tower, and such. I felt left out, and so I retreated to my bedroom, which was actually just beside the kitchen.

I sat down on the small cot, my back to the entrance and thought, _If Grovyle…falls for… for her… What would happen to me?_

_You'll be all alone. Again._ A deep voice rang in my head, and the words frightened me.

_No, _I thought,_ Grovyle… Grovyle won't leave me. He'll… he'll still be my friend.._

_How sure are you?_ The voice taunted, _You never know when that girl could take him away._

Tears started welling at the corner of my eyes and I winced as I tried to think positive, _N-No! Grovyle.. he won't let that happen! He promised me that… that we'll change this world…together!_

_Yes, but what if he was merely playing you?_

_He wasn't! Grovyle's not like that!_ I thought angrily, and at this point, I was already weeping. "Grovyle's…not…like that…" I whispered to myself.

"I'm not like what?" Grovyle asked from behind me, and I turn in surprise. His face morphed into an expression of surprise, confusion and worry. That's when I remembered that I was crying. I winced again and turned away from him, my tears coming on stronger.

"C-Celebi, what-"

"N-Nothing, just leave me alone." I said, and my own words surprised me. _Alone, alone, alone_. The word kept ringing in my head that I covered my ears to make it stop. I started to shiver violently and I heard Grovyle say my name, "C-Celebi-"

he said, but I cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" I exclaimed, although not at him, but at the voice in my head. Grovyle was stunned into silence as I sobbed, "M-make it stop…" I shook my head and muttered, "I don't want to b-be a-alone… N-not again…"

You will be, and you know it. Especially if you don't straighten things with that human.

"L-Leonna…no!" I said to myself, "I won't hurt her! She…she's my friend!" Grovyle turned me around to face him and tried to figure out what was going on with me. My eyes were shut and tears just came flowing down like a waterfall. "Celebi!" I heard him say, "Celebi! What're you talking about? !"

I slowly opened my eyes, and although it was blurry from crying, I could see Grovyle's pained and confused face. _See, he even thinks you're crazy._

My eyes widened in fear and I screamed. Grovyle flinched while I hurried past him and flew down the hall. "Celebi!" he called after me, running out of the room.

"What's going on?" I heard Leonna ask worriedly, "I-I heard a scream. Was that Celebi?"

Grovyle nodded grimly and they both began to follow me.

_I told you, _the voice said in my head, _they're against you. You're just a liability to both of them._

"I-I…" I said, my face horror-stricken, "I'm not!"

Ask Grovyle yourself, or even the girl. I paused in mid-air, while Grovyle and Leonna took a minute to catch their breaths behind me.

"Grovyle…" I muttered, but he heard me. "What's wrong, Celebi? !" he asked, seriously worried.

Go on, ask him, whether he was lying when he promised you about changing this world.

"Were you…" I began, "W-were you…lying when you…promised…?"

"Huh? Promised wh-!" He started to ask, but then realized what I was talking about. "Of course not, Celebi! I would never lie to you!"

I woke me up. "Y-You…" _Oh, but he would never care more for you than for the girl_.

Just then, I saw realization hit Leonna as she whispered something to Grovyle. At first, he seemed confused, and if I wasn't mistaken, embarrassed. _See, even the girl is just playing you—_

"Celebi!" Grovyle called my attention, "I-I don't know what's going on with you, but, I do know this: You're my friend, Celebi, and I would do anything to make you happy!"

_Happy_, I thought. _Happy…that's what we are, together…All of us…_

No! Don't you see? He—

_Shut up_, I thought, _you're__ lying. _"Grovyle…and Leonna…are my…my friends…" I said.

My horrified face relaxed into one of relief, but then darkness soon swallowed up my vision.

Later, I woke up in very sturdy green arms, and the first thing I saw was Grovyle's worried face. I realized that we were in my bedroom. "Celebi…" he whispered.

I managed a small smile, "S-sorry…for.. making you…both…worry…"

He shook his head, "No, Celebi." He said, "_I _should be sorry."

"F-for what?" I frowned at him, weakly.

"For not realizing your problem sooner, and doing something about it."

I giggled softly, and I heard the shuffle of feet. _Leonna,_ I thought.

"What happened anyway?" he asked, but before I could answer, I heard Leonna reprimand him, "Grovyle! Can't you see she's still tired? Let her rest first!" Grovyle put me down on the bed, and sat beside me.

"It's fine," I said, and tried, but failed, to sit up. "Ugh, I hate myself."

"Don't, Celebi." They both say simultaneously and I giggled again. Leonna smiled and said, "Celebi, don't worry. What you probably heard was not yourself."

I raised one of my eyebrows, "How did you know what happened?"

She shrugged and handed me a Sitrus berry, which I happily accepted, "I experienced it myself."

I was surprised at her answer and asked, "Really?"

"Hang on, what are you girls talking about? !" Grovyle asked.

Leonna and I look at each other and I said lowering my head, "I heard a voice that made me doubt you two."

"That voice she heard was actually what nearly all Pokemon and humans on this planet hear and is what causes their minds to be… a bit warped." Leonna explained, "The voice in your head makes you start doubting the most important person in your life, or even your life itself. And once you believe it, you're a goner."

Grovyle frowned, not fully comprehending, while I nodded, thankful that I was able to get a hold of myself. Although I hoped _he_ never realized that I doubted him, and thus making him my most important person. "You, Grovyle," Leonna pointed, "have yet to experience it."

"And you're lucky you haven't…" I murmured, and took a bite out of the Sitrus berry, and instantly felt better. Grovyle just nodded and Charlene announced, "Well, we're all tired aren't we? Let's get some rest." Grovyle and I nodded.

"Grovyle," she smirked slyly, "Do you want to sleep there or let Celebi have some peace?"

Grovyle coughed awkwardly, and stood up, leaving me on the cot.

I blushed a little and I could've sworn I saw Leonna grin in amusement. "Well, sweet dreams, you two." She said before leaving us alone.

I closed my eyes and heard Grovyle whisper, "Sweet dreams, Celebi."

"Sweet dreams to you, too, Grovyle…" I murmured, and he chuckled softly.

About two hours later, I woke up and decided to check on Grovyle and Leonna. I slowly left the room, careful not to make any noise in the hall when I suddenly heard Leonna whisper from behind me, "Celebi… where are you going?"

"I..uh…" I tried to think of an excuse, but when I saw her face I could tell she wouldn't believe me, so I decided to tell the truth, "I just wanted to check up on Grovyle…and you."

The girl smiled, " Can I talk to you? Outside, I mean."

I raised one of my eyebrows, "Um… sure…"

When we were outside my tree, Leonna turned to face me and grinned slyly, "You like Grovyle, don't you?"

"Eehh? ! Wh-what m-made you t-think that? !" I blushed furiously while she just giggled, "Aww, how adorable!"

"S-stop it. I _don't_ have any special feelings for G-Grovyle, alright?"

"…" she stared at me, unbelieving, "You're not very good at lying, are you?"

I sighed and gave up trying to convince her. "Okay, okay. I _like_ that stupid, green wood gecko. Happy?"

"Very," Leonna grinned while I decided to ask, "How'd you know?"

"Meh…" she shrugged, "I heard you two back there. I was able to hear you say something about not wanting to be alone again, and then the bit about me, and when you asked Grovyle about his promise, I pretty much got it figured it out."

"Wow," I said, amazed, "You can tell by just that?"

"Actually, I also saw a vision of you."

"Oh." She just laughed heartily, "Yeah."

"Well," I began, "I suppose I owe you an apology then."

"Hm?"

"You know…about me being…"

"Oh, you mean when you didn't like me and stayed away the first time we met?"

I fiddled with my hands and nodded meekly, "As well as today…"

Again, Leonna just laughed, "It's alright, Celebi. We all have had our share of jealousy. I'm sure Grovyle got jealous of someone over you, too, Celebi."

My face felt hotter than normal when she said, "…Or will, anyway."

"Y-you mean…?"

She just winked at me and put one finger over her lips.

"But, Celebi…"

"Yes?"

Leonna took my tiny hands in hers and looked at me in the eye, "Celebi, you know that Grovyle and I are leaving for the past, right? To change this bleak future."

I slowly looked down at the ground, but nodded, nonetheless. Grovyle had told me some time earlier about it. When I told him that if he did that, we would be erased from existence, he merely shrugged and told me it was better for the future. I knew he was right, but…

"Celebi," Leonna said, unusually serious, "I know you want to spend more time with Grovyle…_alone-_"

I coughed awkwardly.

"-but I'm telling you, he's doing this for_ you_, Celebi."

"W-what do you mean?"

"He promised you, right?" She smiled, "Grovyle promised he would change this world for you."

"Well, yes, but I thought he said we would do it…together…"

Leonna smiled at me ruefully, "Don't you see? Grovyle…he wants to protect you by leaving you here."

"I-I…." I had no words to describe what I was feeling.

"I know it feels kind of painful and lonely…but just think! Grovyle…is doing his very best, and is even pushing me to my limit, just for you!"

I sniffled and nodded. "Y-you're right. I…have to be strong. For Grovyle's sake!"

"That's the spirit!" She grinned at me and let go of my hands. "But, I do feel as if I owe you something…"

"Nonsense!" I said, "You owe me nothing. Besides, I was the one-"

"Who had to suffer emotional pain and heartbreak because of my sudden appearance, no?"

I was honestly speechless.

"Don't worry, Celebi." Leonna smiled, "Tell me, what would you like? From the past, I mean."

"I-I don't know…" I muttered, but then I remembered Grovyle telling me what this world really needed. _"A sunrise," he said, _I remember.

"How about a sunrise?" I said.

"Really?" she beamed at me, "You have good taste, Celebi! I once saw a vision with a sunrise. I'm telling you, it's the most beautiful thing you'll ever see!"

I smiled, "That's great then!"

"What's going on here?" Grovyle asked from behind us, still groggy from his sleep.

"Grovyle!" I exclaimed in surprise, wondering how much he heard. Leonna, on the other hand, looked somewhat annoyed. "Grovyle! This is the second time you interrupt a private session! Be thankful that it wasn't as serious as the first!"

"Huh?" He frowned, "What're you talking about? And what first time?"

The girl rolled her eyes, though I could see her faint smile. "I meant when you suddenly went up to Celebi earlier!"

"What? I don't get you. What are you two doing up, anyway?"

"Oh nothing, my dear Grovyle." I piped up, hoping to avoid another argument. Honestly, these two argue over the silliest matters. "Since we're all awake, I suppose I need to fix us all a meal, yes?"

"Sure! I'm getting pretty hungry," Leonna said, and as if to prove her point, her stomach growled, rather loudly.

On the other hand, Grovyle seemed…worried. "Celebi…"

I just smiled at him as I flew in circles above them. "Come on, my dear, I'll make some Pecha stew."

"Yay!" Leonna exclaimed, jumping in joy. I don't know why, but she sure loved anything Pecha. And Oran. And Rawst. And… never mind, I might name every berry there is. And one more thing, that was the day before they left for the past.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**And, that's all I've got. For now. I don't know how long it will take for another update but… I'll try my best to do it before June. No promises, though Perhaps, you could leave a review? That might motivate me to continue :) 'Til next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

o-o-o- Chapter 6: Departure –o-o-o

I sent Leonna to the storage to room to get a small sack of Pecha berries while I began a small fire and prepared to boil the water. I opened one of the cupboards and took out a ladle and some utensils I would be using, completely aware of Grovyle's presence leaning on the doorway of the kitchen.

I could feel his gaze follow me as I fluttered here and there before finally breaking the silence. "Celebi…"

"Yes, my dear Grovyle?" I replied, not looking at him and continued fiddling with the utensils I gathered. I heard him sigh and ask, "Are you sure you're fine with us leaving?"

_Honestly, no_. I thought, and finally stopped moving, since I was just waiting for the water to boil now. I turned to him, and smiled, "Whatever do you mean, my dear? Of course I am!"

He raised one of his eyebrows, giving me a sceptical look. I knew I couldn't fool him. My shoulders sagged as I sighed, leaning on the counter. I lowered my gaze and shook my head as my companion left his post by the doorframe and strode towards me.

"I know you, Celebi," he began, "You're worried."

"I am, but…" I muttered, hoping Leonna wouldn't appear from her trip to the storage just yet. The stew could wait.

"But?"

"Even if I worry myself to death," I saw his eyes narrow, "you still have to go. Nothing can change that."

Grovyle shook his head at me, "Celebi, if Leonna and I knew what would happen to you if we leave, I don't think I can-"

"Nonsense!" I said, not wanting him to even utter the words I feared he would say, "I'll be fine, my dear. Sure, I might be _a little_ lonely, but I can handle it. I'm not that weak, you know."

The Grass-type in front of me sighed and gave up. "Alright, I believe you. But you have to promise me…"

I tilted my head a little, "Hm?"

He did something I could only dream of him doing; Grovyle lifted one hand and cupped my right cheek, causing me to blush furiously. Thank Arcues he pretended not to notice, or at least I think he did. "Promise me you'll keep yourself safe."

I smiled gently and leaned into his hand, "I promise, Grovyle. I will."

We stared long and hard into each other's eyes, treasuring our one moment of peace before they left. _I love you, Grovyle_, I thought, closing my eyes.

It was then that I remembered the boiling water. I gasped and fluttered away from him and towards the pot that contained the water. I let out a sigh of relief when I confirmed that the liquid inside did not evaporate. Just then, Leonna appeared at the doorway, holding up the sack of berries and grinning widely. There was something about her grin that made me think she was up to something. I brushed the thought away and accepted the berries, thanking her.

"No prob, Celebi," she beamed at me, "afterall, it's for the stew I'll be gobbling up."

I laughed while Grovyle smiled, and went to work on the stew. My two companions both took a seat at the dining table and watched me as I cooked their last meal here in our time.

Since they seemed so quiet at the table, I reminded them, still stirring the ingredients in the pot, "Don't you think you should be preparing your things for your journey?"

"All done~" Leonna piped up. "Hey, Celebi.."

"Yes, my dear?"

"You're part Grass, right?" she asked curiously and I nodded, wondering where she was going to lead this conversation. "Then how come you're not afraid of the fire?"

I froze on the spot, before slowly glancing at Leonna. "I-I don't know, honestly…" I muttered, going back to cooking, "It just feels… safe I guess."

"I see," she replied, "You must be pretty brave then! I wonder if Grovyle could do that…" I sweatdropped, and I thought I heard Grovyle groan and face palm himself.

"Leonna," our only male companion said, "I can't cook."

She giggled, "But you could always ask Celebi to teach you!" I smiled to myself and added, "Yes, but not when you have to travel back into the past and save this planet."

"Finally, someone logical…" I heard Grovyle mutter.

"Hey! I heard that!" Leonna exclaimed defensively. Before another argument began, I announced, "Alright, the stew's done!"

"Yay!" I swear, I don't know how I believed this child could save the world. Grovyle stood and handed me three small bowls to fill, which I did so. He helped me carry them to the table and we ate. Leonna finished before I could even finish half of mine, and asked for a second round. However, instead of me standing and refilling her bowl, Grovyle did the task without a word. I smiled sadly and thought, _I'll miss these times…_

"Hey, Celebi, what's with that look?" I heard Leonna ask and I returned to my senses. I shook my head, my smile seemingly happy, "Nothing, my dear. Go on and keep eating, 'cause you'll be needing a full stomach."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Later on…

We stood in front of the area in Deep Dusk Forest where the Passage of Time lay hidden. I looked back at my companions, the only ones in this world that I ever cared about, and saw a look of determination on both of their faces. Leonna's beautiful green eyes were tinted with a little sorrow, as Grovyle's seemed wistful. No, I couldn't let any one of us be hindered by emotions, even though I wanted to break down.

"Are you ready?" I asked, but it was more of a statement than question. They nodded and I waved my hand, the Passage of Time revealing itself. I turned back to them and reminded, "Hold hands tightly, so as not to get separated while going through time."

The two of them did as they were told, and stepped forward. "Leonna…" The girl turned to me, "Take care of yourself and Grovyle for me."

"I will, Celebi, and take care of yourself as well." I nodded and turned to Grovyle. We were silent until I blurted out, "…I'll miss you, my dear Grovyle."

He simply smiled and opened his mouth to reply when a Shadow Ball appeared out of nowhere and nearly hit me. It missed me by an inch. The three of us shared a look of alarm as we turned to the direction of where the attack came from.

A good ten feet behind us were four Sableye and a big dark Pokemon I was not familiar with. "Dusknoir." Grovyle sneered beside me.

"Greetings, Grovyle." Dusknoir said casually, "I'm glad I was not late to say farewell." He glanced at me, "Ah, what a pleasure to have the legendary time guardian, Celebi, here with us." I glared.

Dusknoir waved a large hand and I was tackled form behind by what seemed to be another Sableye. "Celebi!" Leonna called out worriedly.

"Why you-" Grovyle glared, ready to attack, but I stopped him, despite being in an… unpleasing situation. "Grovyle! Get to the portal already!" I yelled, and the Sableye holding me pushed me down.

"Wha- But Celebi-!"

I mustered all my strength, which isn't much, to push off the Sableye holding me down. I barely escaped his claws when a Shadow Ball hit me, knocking the wind out of me. Dusknoir laughed lowly, a scary sound I never want to hear again.

I tried to get up, I really did, when I saw a Sableye out of the corner of my eye about to pounce on me, claws ready. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, when a minute later, it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that Grovyle was standing in front of me, and had stopped the Sableye from reaching me.

I was happy he protected me, but I was more worried about the fact that the Passage of Time was left open. I managed to make my wings work and lift me from the ground. I shook my head to clear the pain and focused on more pressing matters.

"Grovyle!" I said, "I thought I told you to get to the portal already!"

"And what, leave you here vulnerable? No way!" He said, fending off another Sableye. Honestly, my heart swooned at his words, but my mind had other thoughts. I pulled Grovyle away from the fight and aimed large chunks of rock at the enemy. Currently, my aim was not just to hurt them but also to keep them at bay.

As the Sableye struggled under my rocks, I grabbed Grovyle's hand and pulled him towards the Passage of Time, where Leonna had knocked out a Sableye with her kicks. I always wondered how she could be so strong and brave to do that. When we reached her, I grabbed her hand too and I looked at them one more time, "You have to go, _now._"

"But Celebi-" I cut her off.

"No buts, my dear. Just go." I smiled at them, "This is goodbye, I suppose." And I did something I would probably never do if it we didn't have a Dusknoir and four Sableye (not five, because one was knocked out at our feet) closing in on us; I kissed Grovyle's cheek.

Then I pushed them both through the Passage before they could even reply.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This is the best chapter yet, if you ask me. I don't know, but I had a bubbly feeling while writing this, something I didn't really have while writing the previous chapters. And thank you, Eeveesin98 for reviewing! I hope I put enough sweet moments between Grovyle and Celebi, and don't worry, your wish will soon be granted ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

o-o-o- Chapter 7: Mysterious Return –o-o-o

I know. I was a bit too harsh, wasn't I? But, no matter… so long as Leonna and Grovyle had returned to the past safely, I can handle myself, even with four Sableye and a Dusknoir trying to capture me. Hah, these Pokemon were foolish enough to think I'd be captured.

I waved my hand, and willed the Passage of Time to disappear. "No!" Dusknoir bellowed, "Capture her!"

I turned to them and winked, "Impossible!" Sparkles of light began to envelop me as I told Dusknoir, "The Passage of Time has been moved. It is no more, even if you search the whole forest."

It was then that Dusknoir realized what was happening to me. "Stop her at all costs!" He yelled at his minions, and shot a Shadow Ball at me. But just before the attack hit me, I disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

The next thing I knew, I was back in my comfy tree. But now, I had no companions to share it with. I sighed a little and fluttered towards my little cot in the bedroom beside the kitchen. Once I was comfortably lying down, I let it _all_ out.

All the tears I withheld, all the emotions I felt, came out like water from a broken dam. I sobbed uncontrollably and kept muttering Grovyle's name, again and again. It took a long time before I calmed down, but even then, tears silently fell down my cheeks as I murmured, sleepily, "Oh Arceus, watch over them. Both of them…"

And I succumbed to sleep.

That was the beginning of my long and boring time alone. Every time I woke up, I took to the habit of talking to Arceus. Well, more like talking to no one, out loud, but thinking that Arceus was listening… Okay, fine, call it praying, if you want. Although, I must say, it did help me stop thinking about some depressing thoughts. After my little quiet time, I prepared my own breakfast, which usually consisted of a berry or two, before going out on a stroll. Of course, I was careful not to get spotted by the occasional Sableye that scouted the forest. If I could, I picked berries to restock my storage supply at home, before flying back to my tree. It was the same schedule every day, and you know what was weird? I never _ever_ saw Dusknoir again. Well, at least, before my dear Grovyle came back.

Ah, the day I first thought of Leonna no longer as a sister, but more of a… daughter. Why? Well, of course, I couldn't resist that adorable little Vulpix!

I had been out on my daily strolls when I heard footsteps getting closer. I made myself invisible and waited to see who were the newcomers. Only very few Pokemon were able to, or even bothered to, reach the deepest part of Dusk Forest. Not even the Sableye came here, so I wondered who had come…

"Is this…" I heard a young male voice ask behind me. I turned and saw three Pokemon, the one in the middle being my dear Grovyle. "Is this where Celebi is supposed to be?"

I tensed, _Oh Arceus, please don't let him remember what I did… please…_

I glanced at the one who spoke, it was a young Riolu, and with him was a Vulpix. "That's right." Grovyle answered. "It was around here that I met her the last time."

_Oh dear Grovyle, have you already forgotten? _I thought, _We last met at my tree… _I shook the thoughts away and realized why they were here.

He continued, "But if Primal Dialga knows of this place… Celebi will have fled from here. If this place isn't known to our pursuers however…" They looked around, unaware that I was merely in front of them. _Grovyle had failed his mission in the past_, I thought. _But what of Leonna? And who are these two Pokemon with him…?_

"Hello?" Grovyle called out, "Celebi? It's me! Grovyle!"

I inwardly sighed. _What happened to Leonna?_

"Reveal yourself… if you're here!"

I would not. Not yet. Silence stretched.

The Riolu spoke again, now with a hint of worry in his voice, "She's…not coming out. Did she get frightened off by Primal Dialga?" Then he gasped, as though a frightening thought occurred to him. "What if… What if she's…been captured by Primal Dialga?"

Now, _that_ was enough to make me reply. I half-pouted, half-glared at him, even though the Riolu could not see me. "Captured?" I said indignantly.

They were all surprised at my outburst, but as they could not see me, they turned and looked around them. "Where'd that voice come from?"

I smiled at him as he continued, "But now… I don't hear anything."

The Riolu turned to his Vulpix friend and muttered, "That voice…was I just hearing things?"

"Tee-hee!" I giggled, "You didn't imagine it."

Their eyes widened in surprise as I continued, "Me? Captured? !" I had a feeling Grovyle had already pinpointed my location, as he was not frantically glancing around like his companions behind him. "Impossible, that's for sure! Tee-hee!" And in a flash of light, I was right there in front of my dear Grovyle, visible for all to see.

I grinned at the wood gecko Pokemon, "It's been too long, my dear Grovyle!" I could see the faint smile on his face when he replied, "Yes. It has been a while, Celebi." Our little moment was ruined by an exclamation of, "What? ! _This_ tiny thing is Celebi?"

I glared at the Riolu, "Now that is down right rude! How inappropriate! To poke fun at my petite proportions…"

The Emanation Pokemon flinched, "Uh… I'm sorry. I heard you have the ability to cross time… So I expected you to be some awe-inspiring Pokemon…"

My glare had not faltered when I replied, "How uncouth! Never judge someone by appearance! But…" I knew I couldn't stay mad at these Pokemon too long, after all, he did apologize, so I decided to tease him instead. "I forgive you… After all, you must find me cuter and more special than you imagined! Tee-hee!"

I chose to ignore the fact that they sweatdropped and instead faced Grovyle, who explained why they had come. "Celebi. I need your help again."

I inwardly sighed again, and told him, "I know. Seeing you back here, my dear Grovyle, tells me everything I need to know." I stared into his eyes solemnly, "You're back because you failed your mission in the past, yes?"

Although he tried to hide it, I could see that Grovyle flinched from the insult to his pride. "Urk… Yes, it's true."

"I hope you manage this time." I said, my voice a lighter note, "I've had quite enough of this. Living in this dark and dreary world is so depressing."

My dear Grovyle cut me off before I could continue, " Sorry, no time to chat… The Sableye are tracking us. If we don't leave soon, we'll have brought trouble to you."

I let out a hearty giggle. "It's quite fine. There is no need to be worried, my dear. Let those Sableye come. They're of no concern to me, after all, what can they do if they cannot catch me?" I giggled again before glancing at the Riolu. "Besides, if you would be so kind as to prevent the planet's paralysis… We'll finally be spared the agony of this world of darkness."

I took in a deep breath before stating, with flare and firmness, "My dear Grovyle, I will devote my whole life to achieve that end!" I didn't need to tell Grovyle this, of course, he already knew what I meant, and even agreed with it. I said it for the sake of the two Pokemon behind him, whom I had a feeling did not know what was to happen if they changed the course of the future.

Grovyle nodded, "Alright… Where is the Passage of Time?"

"It's ready. It is nearby. The Passage of Time is on a plateau above this forest."

"That's good. Can you guide us?"

"Of course!" I grinned, then glanced at the other two Pokemon. "Are all three of you taking the Passage of Time?" I barely heard Grovyle's affirmation when my gaze settled on the Vulpix to his right.

"Oh? !" I gasped, "What's… this? You're friend…!" _T-That's not possible, right? _I thought. "…That…can't be…" I muttered, my eyes wide in shock. _L-Leonna…my darling Leonna… is that truly you? _I thought dreadfully. _That…That psyche… only you have that psyche…Leonna…_

Grovyle looked back and forth between Leonna and I, obviously confused. "Celebi, is something the matter?"

Leonna, er… the Vulpix tilted her head as if asking, 'What?' I wondered why Grovyle did not notice. _Perhaps I was wrong. Or he really couldn't tell because he isn't Psychic._ I slowly shook my head, opting to ignore the fact that Grovyle didn't seem to recognize his best friend who had turned into a Vulpix. "No…it's nothing. Shall we continue?"

All three of them nodded, and we set about for our destination. When we reached the Kangaskhan Rock, Grovyle immediately went over to fix his supplies. I merely waited near the entrance of the forest, while the Riolu and Leonna chatted. A few minutes later, they came over to me and the Riolu introduced himself, although his voice was quiet, so Grovyle couldn't hear. "Um…Hi, Celebi, I'm Liam, and this is my partner-"

Don't say it. Please not the name…

"-Leonna." My heart broke at the very word. _How could this be…?_ "And we were wondering…"

I tried to shake out of my reverie and tilted my head, trying to hide the powerful waves of sadness and guilt that hit me. "Hm?"

Liam scratched the back of his head sheepishly and asked, "Why is Grovyle so…"

I smiled, despite the heartbreak I was going through, "Impatient and hasty? He's really like that. I just wish he could slow down a bit, really." We glanced at the said wood gecko Pokemon, who didn't seem to notice us. My gaze turned wistful as I muttered, "I want to spend as much time as I can with him…"

Only when I noticed the grins that the two of them were wearing, did I realize my mistake. I felt my face grow hot as I quickly explained, waving my arms in front of me, "N-No! I didn't mean it that way! I-I have no special feelings for him, whatsoever!"

Liam and Leonna smiled slyly at me, obviously not believing my claim just now. "Okay~" They both said and turned around. I sighed. _Great, now two kids find out I like Grovyle, but he doesn't even suspect a thing…_

Grovyle called all of us and said, "Alright, we're all set, so let's get going." We all nodded and entered the forest.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Phew! This one took a while, even though it's pretty simple. I had to watch the walkthrough videos in Youtube to get the script, since I couldn't just play my game all over again. Although I did edit some lines and I just made up the reason why Celebi could sense it was Leonna… I mean, in all PMD games, it's usually the Psychic ones that can tell you were human, right? Anyway, thank you for your reviews, Eeveesin98 and FictionaryMan03895 I hope you enjoyed~


	8. Chapter 8

o-o-o- Chapter 8: Friends from the Past –o-o-o

As we trekked through the dungeon, I could feel that we were nearing the Passage of Time. Once we finally reached the plateau, I recognized the flashy blue lights of the portal.

"That's the Passage of Time?" Liam asked me, and I nodded. Grovyle turned to me and said, "Celebi, only you can open the Passage of Time. Do your thing."

"Sure," I smiled and had only moved forward by an inch when I heard a familiar voice boom, "Stop there! That will do!"

I froze in my place as Grovyle's eyes widened, "What…? That voice!" I heard Liam mutter weakly behind me, "It…It can't be…" And the next moment, we were surrounded by multiple Sableye and in front of us was Dusknoir himself.

"Hello to you all. It's been a while." The ghost-type's low voice sent shivers down my spine. "Dusknoir.." Grovyle snarled, similar to the last time he left for the past.

"Your scurrying has carried you far…" Dusknoir glared, "But sad to say, that's all over now." The Sableye around us cackled happily, "Wheh-heh-heh!"

The grass-type beside me 'humped', "That's crafty, Dusknoir. You allowed us to roam free, but you kept your eye on us the whole time…" He shot at glance at me before glowering threateningly at Dusknoir, "So you could capture Celebi as well as us."

I didn't know why, but I could feel heat going up to my face. _G-Grovyle…_

Behind me, Liam exclaimed, "What? ! So you mean we were followed the whole time? !"

Grovyle ignored him, still glaring at the Ghost-type, and muttered to me, "I didn't see this coming. It's all my fault, Celebi."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Oh? Apologies don't suit your style, my dear Grovyle! And do you honestly think that I can be caught? Tee-hee!"

I could see the small smirk that appeared on his face briefly before stating, "Everyone! Are you ready to fight? !"

The Riolu behind me nearly yelled, "What? ! Do you even need to ask? ! Of course we are!"

I smiled slightly as Grovyle told Dusknoir, "Dusknoir! You and me! Now!"

Much to my surprise, our opponent chuckled lowly, and I got the feeling that we were in for some trouble. "Grovyle… Are you really such a fool to think that I'd come alone?" he did his one-eye smirk.

_Oh no.._ I thought as the wood gecko Pokemon beside me exclaimed, "Wh-what? !"

"Now, Master Dialga!" Dusknoir bellowed as everything suddenly turned pitch black. Lights flashed, almost like lightning, and we heard something we'd never thought we'd hear. Primal Dialga's roar.

When we could finally see properly again, Primal Dialga, in all his power, stood on another plateau above ours. His eyes glowed a scary red and he roared again, causing the ground to shake slightly. "D-Dialga…" I whimpered quietly, bringing my arms up to my chest. We all took a step back, and I saw that color had drained from Grovyle's face.

I glanced at him with worry, "My dear Grovyle…" He closed his eyes and frowned, "Urf… This… is it for us…"

"What? !" Liam half whispered, half yelled from behind me in shock. Even I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "There's no chance for us now. If it was just Dusknoir, sure, we could try to take them on, but…" Grovyle glanced at the Temporal Pokemon above us. "With Primal Dialga here…we'll barely put up a fight against them."

"Grovyle…" Liam muttered, and I glanced at him and Leonna. They were both frowning. I did not want to give up… not now… not after what I've gone through. I clenched my fists, and tried to keep my emotions at bay, hoping that no one noticed that I _really_ wanted to cry right now.

My dear Grovyle, whom I have always loved and looked up to, was giving up right in front of me. Before, Leonna and I agreed that Grovyle was our leader, as he had the strongest will among the three of us. "_Perhaps even stronger than the legendary's Azelf's_," Leonna had said. I agreed with her. The wood gecko Pokemon was not one to give up without trying, and once he was determined about something, he was dead set on accomplishing it. But now, as easy as a Rattata could bite, he was giving up. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Grovyle took a step forward, his gaze set on Dusknoir, with an expression of frustration, guilt, and sorrow. "I surrender Dusknoir. Do with me…"

I didn't bother try to hide my tears anymore. "My d-d-dear Grovyle!" My voice trembled as I spoke, two or three teardrops rolling down my cheeks.

He seemed even more pained to see me cry, and ended up whispering his next words. "…as you will.."

I sniffled, and felt the paw of Liam on my arm, trying to comfort me. When I glanced at him, he was frowning, and Leonna looked confused and downcast. Dusknoir addressed Grovyle, "Hm? It's not like you to give up so easily."

I could tell that Grovyle was trying to ignore us, me especially, because I was crying. He gave Dusknoir a frown, "Yes. I am giving up. But…"

_But?_ Grovyle inhaled deeply, before stating with firm conviction, "… hope is still alive." He turned to me, and his eyes softened a bit. "Celebi, you remember… That last time… When I travelled back in time to prevent the planet's paralysis… I wasn't alone." _My dear Grovyle… he really doesn't know_, I thought as he continued, "There was another."

"W-what?" Leonna muttered in surprise. Even her partner, Liam, was suddenly perked up, of sorts. Grovyle nodded at them, "I had gone to your time with someone else. My… with one of my best friends…" He glanced at me, and I had a feeling he included me in that category. "Unfortunately, we were separated when we arrived in the past. I woke up somewhere near Treeshroud Forest, which made it easier for me to reach the Time Gear there. My partner, however…" We all frowned again, but I had a different reason for doing so. Grovyle, Liam and Leonna were frowning because they were worried about Grovyle's "missing" partner, while I was frowning because I _knew_ that partner was neither lost nor missing, but standing right beside us!

Grovyle shook his head and tried to wipe the frown on his face, "But my partner is probably still back in the past, and so long as she's there, I know she won't give up. Even if I wasn't with her anymore." He faced Dusknoir with a determined glare. "That's why I still have hope. Because I have faith in my partner." Hopefulness flashed in the eyes of the Pokemon beside me, but I still frowned.

As I feared, and much to the shock of Grovyle, Liam, and Leonna, Dusknoir laughed. Not exactly an evil laugh, but it was closer to laughing from amusement. It was easy to see why Dusknoir would be amused. After all, who wouldn't be if their enemy believed in something that was surely a mistake?

I clenched my fists to calm myself. I didn't know if I wanted to shut Dusknoir up, or just scream in Grovyle's face that Leonna, the Vulpix, was actually his partner. I winced, and decided to just stay quiet. _They would find out about it soon enough, I'm sure._ I thought gravely.

"What's… what's so funny?" Surprise filled Grovyle's voice as he asked. Dusknoir chuckled a bit before answering, "So you claim someone went to the past with you… Incidentally, what's the name of your partner? Go on. Say the name."

Grovyle raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Why ask such a thing?"

"Can't tell me?" Dusknoir taunted, his one eye forming some sort of smirk.

"No, that's not it." A bit hesitantly, Grovyle said, "My partner's name is Leonna. My best friend…"

The Vulpix with us, as expected, was frozen in shock, her eyes wide with surprise. "What? ! Grovyle!" The Riolu behind me, however, yelled so loud, I winced. "Did you say Leonna?" I sadly watched them as Liam glanced from Grovyle to Leonna. "Well, this is Leonna right here!"

Grovyle turned around so quickly, I thought his back would break. "What? !" He studied the Vulpix briefly before asking, "You're… Leonna?" Leonna, confused with the turn of events, merely nodded her head once. Grovyle shook his head, "No, it can't be. It isn't. The Leonna that I know isn't a Pokemon. The Leonna that I know…"

My thoughts were in synch with his words, "…is a human." I closed my eyes sadly. I could just tell that the two Pokemon were just even more surprised. _I wonder how you remembered you were human, little Leonna…_ I thought. "What? !" Liam exclaimed once more, making Dusknoir laugh again.

"Precisely!" Even if he had no real facial features, I could tell Dusknoir was grinning. I glared at him weakly, for there was nothing else I could do. "My good fellow, Grovyle, that is unmistakably your friend, Leonna!"

"W-what?" Grovyle muttered in disbelief, and glanced at Leonna.

"That Pokemon you see was once a human! _She_ is the partner you travelled with to the past!" My companions could only listen in shock as Dusknoir told of how he found out that Leonna had turned into a Vulpix, their hope dwindling smaller.

I blocked out Dusknoir's words from my ears. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes, trying to control the burst of emotions I was feeling. One could describe me right now as angry. Frustrated. Heartbroken. Hopeless.

I was angry with Dusknoir, for laughing and making fun of our emotional turmoil. I was angry with Leonna, for not fulfilling her promise to take care of herself and Grovyle. I was angry at _Grovyle_, for… I don't know! I was just angry with him. I was angry with Primal Dialga, for obvious reasons. But the one Pokemon I was really angry with wasn't with us. Arceus.

_Arceus…why? !_ I thought angrily. My train of thought was broken when Dusknoir bellowed in his deep, rumbling voice, "Everything ends now!" I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Dusknoir…" Liam whispered weakly, behind me, while the rest of us merely stood motionless. Dusknoir smirked again, "You have finally come into terms with your fate!" The Sableye sharpened their claws and were getting closer by the minute. One of them even leered at me.

I glanced at my companions, and while Grovyle and Leonna had hopeless expressions, Liam actually seemed to still have hope. "Grovyle! Leonna!" he whispered, while Dusknoir was basking in his supposed victory over us. "Hey, Leonna! Grovyle! You guys _can't_ give up!" Liam whispered harshly, and I was surprised at his determination. A miniscule smile crept unto my mouth as I thought, _He's right. We can't! But…_

Grovyle sighed dejectedly, "Gah… You say not to give up…?" He glanced around him hopelessly. "But what can we possibly do in this bleak situation?"

Liam looked at me for support, and I just gave him a small smile and nodded. He seemed thankful that not everyone had given up. "We have to think!" He glanced at Leonna, then Grovyle, and then his gaze fell upon me. A flash of hope flickered across his features, "I know! Celebi!" My eyes widened, and I briefly wondered what he could have possibly thought of. "Can your time travel ability transport us just the short distance into the Passage of Time?"

I frowned a little, "It won't be easy with Dialga here! Dialga is the Temporal Pokemon… It controls time itself! Even if I can make us travel in time, he'll have no problem exposing it!"

Liam looked at me desperately, "It just has to work for an instant! Please!" I nodded, somehow convinced by this Riolu's determination. I began to concentrate my powers when I heard Dusknoir yell, "Attack!" I released the energy and a bright light encompassed the four of us, and suddenly, the Sableye and Dusknoir were frozen in place.

"Move! Quickly!" I ordered as my companions and I hastily scrambled towards the Passage of Time. We got past Dusknoir and were only a few more steps to reaching the Time portal when I heard glass shattering. _Oh no_, I thought as an invisible force burst in front of me, pushing me into Liam's chest and my time travel path was shattered.

"There they are!" Dusknoir exclaimed behind us. We glanced at them. The Sableye were coming on quick. I turned to my companions, "Dive in now! You can make it if you go now!" The Riolu looked incredulous, "Wh-what about you, Celebi? !"

I frowned at him, "Don't fret over me! I told you, I can't be caught!" I glanced at Leonna and Grovyle, "Stop the planet's paralysis… Change history!"

Grovyle nodded, "Thanks!"

"Thank you, Celebi!" I smiled at them as they entered the Passage and disappeared. "No! Not again!" Dusknoir bellowed, and I turned to face him. He glared, "Capture her!"

I smirked at him, and glanced at the Sableye who leered at me earlier and winked. "Time to travel!" and just like before, I was gone in an instant. I told them I couldn't be caught!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Urk… my back… it hurts… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it took a lot of my energy writing this. So… who noticed the…uh… sparks (?) between Liam and Celebi? I don't know, but I kept noticing it as I typed. Probably because it's kinda sad for the two of them to be left out 'cuz Grovyle and Leonna were partners. Oh, and did you know that 'to leer' means to 'smile in an unpleasant way, usually because of sexual interest' ? So, yes, there were _miniscule_ hints of SableyexCelebi and CelebixPartner ( GrovylexPlayer was already in the game, I won't emphasize it anymore) Oh, and by the way, I will NOT update until I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter. I can write in my spare time, but even if it's finished, I won't post it until you review. Please? I'm seriously getting sad here, from the lack of appreciation. But thank you, to those who already reviewed! You don't know how you made my day :D


	9. Chapter 9

o-o-o- Chapter 9: Friends here in the future –o-o-o

I had thought I would be out of trouble once I teleported away, but it seemed that I was mistaken.

I did not return to Dusk Forest immediately after Grovyle, Leonna and Liam left. I had a feeling that Dusknoir would try to find me there, so I decided to let them get lost there for a while before returning. So instead, I teleported to the far northeast, where the Mainland was. You see, the Mainland is where the Planetary Investigation Team's headquarters was, and I thought I would be safer around comrades, although they weren't exactly _friends_.

I blinked, taking in the new surroundings. All around me there were huge apple trees, thick and tall, and their fruits seemingly out of place for the frozen planet. The luscious red apples where a sight to behold already, since everything else here was dull and gray. My stomach growled, asking me to feed myself, and I glanced at the apples once more. I needed to eat before heading for the Planetary Investigation Team's HQ. I flew up to a nearby tree and plucked an apple from one of its branches. The fruit seemed more delicious in my eyes, but as I was about to take a bite out of it, I felt a sudden force jump me from behind. I fell to the ground, scraping myself a little and letting go of the apple, with something – or someone – sitting on top of me.

"What the-? !" I glanced behind me and saw a Sneasel smirking down at me. "Ee-hee-hee-hee!" It – I mean, _she_ – laughed, "No trespassers allowed, girly."

I glared and tried to squirm away from her. "Let go of me!" I yelled, as another Sneasel jumped from a tree. This one, however, had a blue feather on her ear instead of the normal pink. "What've you got there, Lulu?" the blue-feathered Sneasel asked curiously.

The Sneasel on top of me, whose name I assumed was Lulu, glanced at the other Sneasel, and answered, "I got us a trespasser, Lili. Let's get her to the Mistress, quickly." Lulu got off of me, but held me by the throat with her sharp claws. I could feel a cut around my neck already. "Argh!" I groaned, and unsuccessfully tried to pry myself away from her grasp.

"Good idea. But first," Lili fired a very weak Ice Beam at me, and froze my wings. "My wings!" I exclaimed in horror as I felt a suddenly weight on my back, like a bag, dragging me down. Lulu snickered, and suddenly let go of me, causing me to fall on the ground with a thud. "Oof!" I winced and rubbed my aching bottom.

"Get up, girly. You're going to be walking." Lili said, kicking my side. "Ow! I have a name, you know!"

"Like I care. You won't need it when Mistress decides your fate." My eyes widened, as I felt a familiar emotion engulf my heart. _Fear._

"Wh-who's this Mistress? !" I asked in the bravest voice I could muster at the time. Lulu and Lili glanced at each other before answering me in unison, "You'll see."

The two Sneasel then began to trudge out of the woods, with me in between them. If I hadn't used up all of my energy teleporting here, I could've fought these two off. But… if I _hadn't _teleported here, Dusknoir and those Sableye probably would have captured me. _It's a lose-lose situation,_ I thought bitterly.

"We're here." I heard one of them announce, and I looked up. What greeted my sight was astounding; in front of me was a tall cliff-like hill with stairs leading up to the top, where I presumed our destination was. Long and thick vines clung to the sides of the hill, indicating that the place was old even before time stopped. Right beside the bottom of the stairs was a small well with an old looking roof. There was a broken sign post beside it that had a rusty bell attached. The text on it was too faded to be understood, however.

I followed the Sneasel up the stairs, silently wishing I could've just flown to the top. As we walked, I noticed some window-like holes at the side of the hill, and wondered why they were there. Once we reached the top, I saw a small and plain tent with a steel gate and a hole with a grate on it. On both sides of the tent, there were tall torches lit with a small fire.

"Move it, girly." Lili nudged me as the other Sneasel stepped on the grate. I jumped a little in surprise when I heard a voice call out, "Identification and reason."

"Lulu and Lili, the Sneasel Sisters. We've a trespasser to bring to our Mistress."

"Very well, you may enter." The ground shook a little as the gate of the tent was lifted. I felt a shiver go up my spine as I entered the tent with the two Sneasel. There was a latch inside that led down. I felt a small push and I climbed down the ladder. When we reached the bottom, the first thing I saw were the various rogue-looking Pokemon seated on tables across the room. There was a Zangoose arguing with a Seviper, which had a scar that ran down from its left eye. A Blaziken sat near the corner with his feet on top of the table. Beside him was an Infernape drinking a shake. On another corner of the room, there was a lone Pokemon that I couldn't see very well, because it had a dark cloak on. But there were other, less intimidating Pokemon around, as well. A beautiful Gardevoir sat beside a shiny Gallade with his arm around her shoulders. Across them on the same table, a Luxray seemed bored, his eyes drooping ever so slightly.

Suddenly, I felt someone bump into me, "Oh! I'm sorry!" I glanced at the Pokemon, an Espeon that was using her psychic powers to levitate four drinks above her head. "I-it's alright.." I said, nodding my head. The Espeon smiled and left, walking over to the sleepy Luxray. She nudged his side to get his attention, and when the Luxray saw her, he seemed to brighten up a notch. The Espeon placed the drinks on the table as she hopped on the seat beside the Luxray, grinning at the said Pokemon.

I smiled a little at the sight and thought, _How sweet, a double date!_

"Hey, girly, stop gawking and move. We need to go down another floor." I heard the Sneasel behind me say. I sighed and went down another latch. We reached another floor that was deserted compared to the one above us. However, I could hear loud voices from a room on my left.

"Will you please cease those intimate actions and listen to me?"

"Calm down, Lassie. We were just having fun!"

"Yeah, Amphy's right, Fros! Learn to lighten up!"

"How many times have I asked you both not to call me those silly old nicknames?"

"Um.. I dunno, fifty-six..?"

"… that was rhetorical question, you fool."

"Look's like the boss is ticking her off again." Lulu muttered beside me. Lili sweat dropped, "Yeah…"

"Who?" I asked, my eyes wide in curiosity.

Lulu glanced at me, "Come on. You'll see." She knocked on the tall wooden door and yelled, "Mistress! It's us! The Sneasel Sisters! We're coming in!" The Sneasel kicked the door open and revealed a fairly large room with a C-shaped table inside. Two Pokemon were holding each other close behind the table, and occupying two of eight seats, a Typhlosion and an Ampharos. The open space of the C was facing the door and in the middle was a gorgeous Froslass, glancing back curiously at me. She looked at the Sneasel beside me, "Lulu, who is this?"

"A trespasser we caught in Apple Woods." She pushed me forward, and I boldly glared at the Froslass, who didn't seem at all fazed. "I'm not a trespasser! I was just hungry and picked an apple on my way to the headquarters of the Planetary Investigation Team!"

The Typhlosion raised a brow at me, leaning forward in his seat. "Oh? And why are you heading there?"

I glanced at him and decided to tell the truth, "Because I needed to escape a certain group of Pokemon I'm sure you're familiar with."

"And that is?"

"Dusknoir and his lackeys." Everyone's eyes widened at the mention of Dusknoir. I crossed my arms and waited for them to get over their shock. "Hang on, who did you say you were?" the Ampharos asked.

"I haven't, 'cause these Sneasel never let me. My name is Celebi, the Time-travel Pokemon." Again, everyone gasped, and the Typhlosion asked me slowly, "C-Celebi? As in, Grovyle's girlfriend?"

I blushed beet red and exclaimed, "I'm not his girlfriend!" _I just __**wish**__ I was…_ I thought to myself. "G-Grovyle is merely a friend!"

"Oh, okay." Typhlosion, leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms. "Well, welcome to the Planetary Investigation Team's HQ, kid. What can we do for ya?"

It was my turn to be surprised. "Wait, you mean, this is.. _This_ is the Planetary Investigation Team HQ? !" I turned around to face the two Sneasel that brought me here. "How come you never told me? !"

"We told you we'd take you to our Mistress!" Lili yelled back.

I frowned, "Who is?"

"That would be me." I turned and faced the Froslass who had just spoken. She regarded me with her calm and cool gaze, "I am known as Froslass. The Mistress of these Sneasel."

"Oh."

The Ampharos laughed in her seat. "Boy, oh boy, what a misunderstanding you got yourself in, Celebi. I'm Ampharos, but you can call me Amphy."

I nodded as Amphy elbowed the Typhlosion, who then coughed awkwardly and introduced himself. "Name's Typhlosion, but just call me Boss."

"Boss?" I raised a brow at him.

"Everyone calls me that even though I'm not the only Boss."

"Who else?"

Boss shrugged, and glanced at Amphy, who was smiling at him. "Amphy. Froslass. And the others are upstairs, or sleeping in their room."

"I… see." I turned to Lulu and Lili, who were just standing there awkwardly. "So, now that we've got that misunderstanding cleared… will you _please_ defrost my wings? !"

The sisters glanced at each other before shaking their heads. "Sorry, girly. We only freeze stuff. We don't defrost 'em."

"But a certain fire-type can." Froslass said, looking at the Typhlosion. Boss grinned at me and left his seat, followed by Amphy. He knelt down, although he was still to high up. "Amphy, will you-?"

"Sure thing." Amphy picked me up like a child and held me above the Typhlosion's bowed head. "Ready?" Boss asked.

"Uh… for what?"

"Yup."

"Here goes." Before I could ask any further, flames spout from the red spots on his nape and hit my frozen wings. I let out a yelp of fear and surprise and jumped in Amphy's arms, because it's instinct for us Grass-types to avoid fire. Not including the fire I used for cooking. However, I felt no burning pain on my back, so I tentatively glanced back and saw that the ice that covered my wings was melting, it's liquid droplets falling on the Typhlosion's pelt. Once all the ice was gone, I experimentally twitched my wings. They worked. So I began to flutter them, and slowly rose from the Ampharos' arms. When I was sure they were alright, I squealed in happiness and flew around the room, twirling and spinning like a little girl. "Wee!"

Boss chuckled, "Looks like someone's happy she can fly again."

I flew in front of his face and grinned, "Yup! Thank you, Boss!" The Typhlosion smiled at me, "No problem, kid."

"Well, I suppose you owe her an apology, hm?" Froslass stated, looking at the two embarrassed Sneasel. They shifted uncomfortably until Lili said, "Celebi, we're sorry."

"Yeah, for.. everything."

I glared at them before grinning, "It's quite alright. The problem has been solved now, but.."

"But?"

"I still haven't eaten." Just then, my stomach growled rather loudly, causing everyone, except Froslass who just smiled, to laugh. "Well, why don't you go with Froslass to the cafeteria upstairs? And get yourself a room, while you're at it."

"Wh-wha…?"

"You did say you were trying to avoid Dusknoir. Stay with us for a while. I'm sure you'll love it here." Amphy said and I nodded. I turned to Froslass, who was talking to her subordinates.

"Very well, I shall take responsibility over our guest, and I believe you two have duties to fulfil?"

"Yes, Mistress." Lulu and Lili bowed before leaving the room. Froslass glanced back at me and motioned for me to follow. I followed her out the room and towards a shop made of rock. A Clefable stood behind the counter, reading some sort of magazine. "Clefable, a bed please." Froslass said, presenting some coins. The Pokemon regarded me briefly before glancing at the Ice-type beside me, "Your room?"

Froslass nodded and Clefable exclaimed, "BOOM-HAH! There. You've got yourself another bed."

"Thank you." Froslass nodded towards the stairs and I followed her up to the cafeteria. Once we arrived, I noticed that there were less Pokemon in the large room. The Zangoose and Seviper from earlier were gone and it was mostly quiet as nearly everyone was sleeping or daydreaming. The cloaked Pokemon I couldn't recognize was still in the corner, his arms crossed, and the Blaziken and Infernape were fast asleep in their table. I remembered the Espeon I had bumped into and scanned the room for her. Nope. She wasn't here anymore, not even the Gardevoir and Gallade.

_That Luxray probably followed her out.._ I thought with a smile. Froslass' soft voice beside me caught my attention in the next moment. "Would you like a salad?" She asked gently. I glanced at her, and made a small nod of my head. "Y-yes, please." I murmured quietly as my companion turned and faced a counter that I had not noticed earlier. Behind the counter was a Mr. Mime wearing an apron, and he had a ladle in his hand. "A Clear Gummi shake and salad, please." The Mr. Mime nodded and turned around to start working on his magic while Froslass faced me. "Would you please find us some seats? I shall join you in a minute."

"Sure." I flew towards the table near a glass window. As I sat down, I got a glimpse of what the outside looked like. What was supposed to be a vast ocean was now just a frozen picture of waves and tides. I sure hope Grovyle, Leonna and Liam don't fail this time.

Soon, Froslass came by holding a tray with our orders on it. She passed the salad to me and took a seat across me. I muttered grace and began to eat my salad. My companion merely drank her shake, silently watching me. As I chewed the leafy veggies, I glanced at the Snow land Pokemon in front of me. She met my gaze and smiled, "How is the salad?"

I gulped my food before answering, "It's filling."

"That's good."

Just then, the cloaked Pokemon walked towards our table. As he stood there, I glanced at him wearily, and shivered when I saw his fierce purple gaze. Froslass stared up at him curiously, and a minute passed before she sighed and muttered, "Very well."

I glanced at her as she got up from her seat. "Celebi, please stay in our room for the time being. I have a patient to attend to."

I nodded slowly before meeting the gaze of the cloaked Pokemon. Suddenly, I heard a deep masculine voice ask, "You are Celebi?"

"Huh? What was that?" I looked around me, my eyes wide in surprise.

Again, I heard the same voice. "I am the Pokemon in front of you, time guardian." I blinked several times before looking up at the Pokemon slowly. "Wh-wha...?"

"Telepathy."

"Oh." I heard Froslass giggle quietly across the table, but I paid her no mind as I tried something I haven't done since... since Mother's death. "_Um... hello?" _I thought, trying to make the words echo as it does in telepathy.

_I see you are capable of this ability, yourself, time guardian._ I heard him say, causing me to smile brightly and I replied, "_I haven't used this in a while."_

_Because of an incident of your past._

"_... you're reading my memories, too, aren't you?"_

_... Perhaps._

I pouted, then blurted out with my real voice, "How mean!" A chuckle reverberated through my mind, although the Pokemon's expression remained neutral. Froslass, whom I actually forgot about for a second, smiled and shook her head slightly in amusement. "Well, Mewtwo, are we going or not?"

"Mewtwo?" I tilted my head, eyeing the cloaked Pokemon

…_Froslass_. He muttered, slightly irked, if I was not mistaken. This… Mewtwo Pokemon mentally sighed when the ice-type just stared at him innocently and glanced at me, saying in my head, _Celebi, considering the healing abilities of grass-types, I would like to ask you to join us._

"For what?" I blinked.

"Most of his Team Members are rather sick or injured, and Mewtwo here has asked us – including you, Celebi – to help those fellows. If you don't mind, that is." Froslass explained, holding the glass of her now nearly finished shake. I, unlike Grovyle, was not that wary when it came to helping others, so I only needed to process her words before beaming at the two Pokemon.

"Sure!"

_Very well. _Mewtwo said, _Let us be on our way then. _

"Hang on."

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?" I raised a brow.

Froslass and Mewtwo shared a glance before the ice-type answered, "Cryptic Cavern."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Halleluyah… Praise the Lord… I finally posted this! After more than a month! I'm so sorry, since I've been SERIOUSLY busy with school nowadays. Anyways, it might be the last update for a while, cuz I'm somehow confused with my own plot XD Oh, and my dear reviewers: **

**Eeveesin98 – Yeah, I was too lazy to change the plot of that part so… anyway, for the following chapters, I'm gonna stray from the main story to focus on Froslass, cuz she's gonna have a special role at the end. Thanks for your support ^^**

**Lafaitte – Thank you :D And don't worry, I'm already planning some sort of sequel for this. Lots of fluff ;)**

**007 dragon – Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed! **

**Anonymous (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE O.o) – Thanks for reading and reviewing, all your reviews made my day ^^**

**Thanks again, guys! I just hope I can get more people to review…. Oh well, til we meet again! **


End file.
